ObCedric Compulsive Disorder
by goblet-aWoof
Summary: Harry is a stalker, Cedric is a housewife, and a Quidditch match starts an unreturned love WARNING** EXTREME CRINGEY AWKWARDNESS


**A/N+Disclaimer:** **Heyo** **! I don't own any of this, as I seem to** **have the imagination** **of a rock, and anything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. This** **was written** **for the seventh round in the fourth season of the** **Quidditch** **League** **Fanfiction** **Competition. Please leave a review to help me improve my writing for those who read it. I really appreciate it!** **-Woofie** **3**

Prompt:

Two Seekers- Cedric/Harry

Beater Prompts:

2\. (quote) 'Just have a little faith.' - Michael Scofield, Prison Break

7\. (word) tremble

15\. (word) scarf

Harry Potter had a problem.

 _He_ wouldn't consider being incredibly infatuated with Cedric Diggory a problem, but it truly was.

In the beginning, he had heard many girls from assorted years speaking of the Hufflepuff highly, and began to imagine what it would be like knowing this "tall, brawny, humble hunk" as the girls said. Harry contemplated this strange obsession constantly and coped with it through questions that he asked himself in his free time.

Would he be nice to Harry?

Would he treat him omit and respectfully?

If they were friends, would he look at Harry differently? Would he possibly smile with platonic admiration in those brown-grey eyes? Might he take Harry into his arms and mutter sweet nothings as he held him close and stroked his hair lovingly?

These questions bugged Harry daily, and it became almost impossible to cope without meeting Cedric.

Then, finally, the day came.

(_0_)

The day that Harry met Cedric for the first time was magical. For one, Harry was surprised he hadn't run into him before, but he was most likely just caught up in his business with classes… and daydreaming…

Cedric seemed ready for the first game of the season, and he stood - in all his manly power - in his canary yellow Quidditch robes. He faced toward the field with a serious expression and allowed the rain and wind to whip through his short brown locks.

Harry audibly whistled.

Oliver Wood looked between the two suspiciously.

Suddenly, Cedric glanced over at Harry and smiled, nodding his head in a silent, "Good luck."

Harry felt light-headed.

The whistle blew.

As the teams took off, Harry attempted to keep his head in the game, but with Cedric, rain, more rain, and winds constantly seeming to attempt to knock him off of his broom, he couldn't focus on finding the snitch.

He glanced around to see if Cedric was having better luck, and was greeted with a beautiful sight. It was as if the world was aware of Cedric's beauty, and decided to relentlessly tease Harry with competence. The raindrops gathered in Diggory's hair and fell gracefully around his defined cheekbones and over his freckled nose; down they went, those teasing raindrops, trailing down his jaw, over his plump lips, and into his robes. He blinked lightly and ran his hands through his soaked hair, freeing it of straying drops.

Harry was gawking with a passion, and before he could see it coming, a bludger sailed towards the square of his chest. He was definitely disgruntled but caught his broom before he could fall. He flushed, embarrassed, and heaved himself up to his broom again, cautiously looking around and seeing his team stopping, He headed towards where they were gathering.

(_0_)

Throughout the rest of the game, although Harry had his now water-repellent glasses - thanks to Hermione - he couldn't focus. Not with Cedric there. Harry was so distracted that he fell off _again._ But this time, he missed the broom and began to fall.

He yelped and thrashed wildly through the air. The crowds gasped, (except for Slytherin, of course) and Harry gasped too before he shut his eyes, accepting death - or at least a while in the infirmary. As Harry closed his eyes even more tightly, he heard a voice. "Immobulus!" It said.

Harry felt himself stop falling and freeze in midair. The crowds gave more gasps (and "boo's") But as quick as it had happened, it was over, and Harry was left to fall the one foot left to the ground.

Confused, he looked around for the owner of the unexpected spell in thanks, only to find Cedric looking straight at him. The Hufflepuff winked as he tucked his wand back into his robes and continued playing.

Harry was in awe. Cedric had chosen to stop his fall even though he might lose from the simple spell. Harry began to tear up when he saw the flash of gold through the rainy wind. He got on his broom again and kicked off from the muddy field into the air, shooting past a bludger and rushing toward the quick gold ball.

Harry almost had it when he felt a presence to his right. Cedric was neck and neck with Harry, and lightly bumped Harry's shoulder as he reached for the winged wonder. Goosebumps broke out across Harry's skin and he felt an unfamiliar fluttering sensation in his stomach.

He had it bad.

Harry stopped what he was doing and turned to look over at Cedric with a creepily adorable grin that wordlessly said all too much. This seemed to throw Cedric off guard, and he distractedly smiled back weakly out of real fear.

By now the snitch had gone, and they were just weirdly looking at each other. They were just _staring_. Their gaze was so calm, yet powerful.

Cedric broke eye contact and frowned as he flew right, away from Harry.

Cedric ended up catching the snitch later in the game, so Hufflepuff won.

Later on, when everyone was packing and getting ready to go in and dry off, Harry approached Cedric and asked to talk.

(_0_)

As the two walked around the lake in what was now practically freezing snow in an uncomfortable silence. All Cedric wanted to do was go inside and stay by the warm fire, but would it hurt Harry's feelings if he left him?

"Uh, listen, Harry," Cedric began, but was cut off by Harry.

"Do you think that it's only freezing rain and wind outside because the universe can't make up its mind over rain or snow?" He asked randomly.

Cedric paused, curious with where the situation was going. "I dunno…" He said flatly.

"I think so," Harry began, "I feel like it can't always make decisions because it doesn't want to. Sometimes, though, I want to get up and scream 'JUST HAVE A LITTLE FAITH!' at the sky and laugh, but I can't because then everyone will look at me funny. Like they already do."

Cedric looked over at Harry sympathetically and shivered, giving a mighty tremble from the cold.

"Here, do you want mine? You can have mine if you want it! HERE!" Harry said, and handed Cedric his scarf. As Cedric thanked him uncomfortably and tucked the scarf around his neck, he realized it was still warm from Harry's natural heat, and had an enjoyable unfamiliar aroma to it. Harry's.

"Let's do it together. For the hell of it." Cedric said. Feeling bad for Harry and his unreturned feelings, he took a deep breath before yelling, "JUST HAVE A LITTLE FAITH, UNIVERSE!"

Harry laughed and covered Cedric's mouth with his hand. "Shush! Someone might hear you!" He said through chuckles. He then began to touch Cedric's face. But it wasn't even loving strokes. Harry just poked Cedric over and over with an unsettling smile on his face. He pat his hair like a dog and breathed frantically as he felt his cheekbones.

"That's the fun of it," Cedric said, trying not to run for dear life. He pulled Harry's hand away from his face and started holding it down by their legs to make sure Harry didn't touch his face again. Their hands were now interlocked and swinging freely.

Cedric wouldn't admit to anyone that he enjoyed the comfort, though.

They soon went in and sat together in the empty Gryffindor common room by the warm fire. Cedric took comfort in knowing that his toes were no longer numb.

"Thanks for saving me," Harry said.

"No need to thank me," Cedric said, "The muddy ground didn't look like a fun place."

Harry gave an unnaturally high-pitched giggle, and Cedric awkwardly chuckled back.

Harry's gaze quickly turned serious, though, and he leaned close to Cedric.

"Can I k-kiss you?" He whispered weirdly.

Cedric's eyes widened. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh…UHhhmmmmm. Hmmm - errrrrrrrr. Uhhh," Cedric struggled. Harry seized forward anyways, and completely missed Cedric's mouth, going for a crooked cheek kiss instead, as Cedric had flinched away.

"That was great, Ced," Harry said.

Cedric contemplated wanting to die at that moment.

(_0_)

Cedric was such an awkward pushover from then on that he allowed Harry to take him to the Yule Ball the next year, as attempting to avoid him hadn't been useful. Harry followed him _everywhere_.

Cedric allowed it, though, because he was such a pushover that didn't want to hurt Harry.

Heck, Cedric wasn't even _gay_ , but apparently, Harry thought otherwise. Despite the whole "death consuming theWizarding world" thing, Harry and Cedric got married and supported confusedly by peers. Cedric and Harry had many children and Cedric became the unhappy housewife that he always was inside.

 **~fin~**

 **I am so, so sorry. I have no idea what this is. First of all, I had to take some things out like… Oh, I don't know… THE ENTIRE** **TRIWIZARD** **TOURNAMENT leaving some major plot holes. Then I made it a really weird type of romance where Harry is stalker-y and obsessed with Cedric, and Cedric doesn't want to hurt anyone. It's supposed** **to be** **cringey** **, so sorry about that too. I was going to make this about the Yule ball and events throughout the year - which would have been better - but I've been in a HUGE rush. And** **yeahhhhh** **THIS came out. Thanks, anyways!**


End file.
